Le baiser des statues
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Juste une ou deux idées qui ne sont passées par la tête en regardant la série...
1. Le baiser des statues

note d'auteure: Désolée. J'ai pas pu résister. Il fallait vraiment que j'écrive cette histoire. Et je songe à faire toute une série dans le même style parce qu'il y a d'autres idées du même genre qui me tournent en tête lorsque je regarde la série.

* * *

Adrien était généralement une personne qui prenait les choses à cœur. Il était sensible à son entourage et à ce que les gens autour de lui pouvaient ressentir. Il trouvait nécessaire de prendre soin des autres et de leurs sentiments en temps normal, mais avec le Papillon cela devenait une question de sécurité. C'était son devoir de super-héros de porter attention aux sentiments des autres pourrait-on dire.

Mais, il y avait aussi un côté impulsif en lui. Il était un être passionné qui voulait vivre tout ce que la vie pouvait avoir à offrir.

Cette contradiction existait chez lui.

Et il y avait aussi une contradiction chez Marinette. D'un côté, elle acceptait généralement sa présence. Ils étaient amis, du moins, il l'espérait.

Mais, d'un autre côté, elle le fuyait constamment, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle cachait ses sentiments, parfois, elle évitait sa présence.

Mais là, elle était là devant lui. Pratiquement entre ses bras.

Lui déclarant ce qui pouvait passer pour de la poésie amoureuse.

Elle était si proche de lui.

« Oh! Magnifique statue d'Adrien, ta cire est tellement douce, tes cheveux en poil de yack sont soyeux, tes yeux de verre si verts! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas une statue? Ainsi tout serait tellement plus simple pour nous! Oh! Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été moulés ensemble dans le plâtre du destin? Les yeux dans les yeux de verre, lèvres de cire contre lèvres de cire? Enlacés pour l'éternité? »

Adrien n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait qu'une envie depuis qu'elle s'était rapprochée. Une envie irrépressible de lui faire cette blague.

Il plongea vers les lèvres tendues de Marinette.

Ses propres lèvres capturèrent celles de la jeune fille dans une caresse magnétique. Si bien qu'il fut pris à son propre piège, il ne pouvait plus reculer ou se libérer.

C'était comme si la peau si douce de Marinette s'accordait avec la sienne aussi solidement que les crochets et le duvet du velcro.

Leurs bouches se déplacèrent en parfait accord pour s'embrasser.

Lentement, les bras d'Adrien quittèrent la position de statue qu'il avait imitée et se refermèrent sur le corps chaud tout contre lui.

Il réalisa alors avec un temps de retard, qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuit.

Le baiser, pour spontané qu'il ait été, était merveilleusement bon. Les lèvres d'Adrien se firent plus caressantes et celles de Marinette y répondirent.

Doucement, Adrien fit courir ses doigts sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent sa joue qu'il caressa.

Les bras de Marinette aussi se déplacèrent. Ils vinrent se loger autour de son cou comme si là étaient leur place.

Adrien referma de nouveau son étreinte sur Marinette pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui.

Presque inconsciemment, les doigts de la jeune fille se mirent à s'emmêler dans les mèches blondes pour y jouer de chatouillements.

Adrien ne résista pas à lui retourner la caresse et glissa les doigts sous l'élastique qui retenait sa couette.

Devant l'intimité de ce geste, Marinette se fit audacieuse et goûta les lèvres qu'elle embrassait en y glissant le bout de la langue.

Adrien n'eu alors d'autre idée en tête que de découvrir la saveur de sa bouche. Lui aussi écarta les lèvres et sa langue partie à la conquête de nouveaux territoires. Tirant même un petit gémissement à la demoiselle auquel il répondit d'un soupir de bien-être.

Marinette ne pu retenir un bruit de gorge amusé avant de reprendre le baiser mais de façon beaucoup plus intense et possessive.

Les mains d'Adrien entrèrent en mouvement pour ne plus cesser de la caresser des épaules au bas du dos.

Ailleurs dans le musée. Manon, se sentant délaissée, pris sa baguette à la Marionnettiste en cire.

Adrien et Marinette n'avaient toujours pas rouvert les yeux. Leur baiser sulfureux se poursuivait toujours, enivrés qu'ils étaient l'un par l'autre.

Adrien se disait : 'Il faut que j'arrête, c'est mal. Encore juste un peu plus avant d'arrêter. C'est tellement bon!'

Et Marinette ne pensait pas beaucoup au-delà de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne voulait pas savoir se qui se passait. Elle savait juste qu'Adrien l'embrassait et ne voulait pas penser au moment où il leur faudrait se séparer. Alors, elle aussi l'embrassait et profitait pleinement du moment présent.

Elle entendit un bruit derrière Adrien, des pas. Et pensa qu'Alya ou quelqu'un d'autre les avait trouvé et prise sur le fait de l'échange passionné, elle se sépara d'Adrien juste assez pour regarder dans la direction du bruit.

Elle lâcha alors un cri de surprise et sursauta. Là, à une dizaine de pas, se trouvait le Papillon. En 3D et effrayant.

Sans perdre de temps, le terroriste attaqua. Vif comme l'éclair, Adrien saisit l'ombrelle d'Aurore Boréal et s'en servit pour bloquer la canne offensive de son ennemi.

Ils échangèrent quelques passes canne contre ombrelle comme s'il s'agissait de vraies épées mais se retrouvèrent dans exactement la même position, Adrien bloquant le Papillon qui avait le dessus sur lui.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais la toucher. Même si je dois mourir pour la protéger! » promit-il. « Marinette cours, cache-toi. » ordonna-t-il avant de reprendre le combat contre son adversaire.

La marionnettiste vaincue, le musée revenu en ordre et son personnel délivré, tous reprirent le chemin de la maison. Mais Adrien tint à rester seul à seule avec Marinette avant de la quitter.

Durant tout le chemin, aucun d'eux ne pris la parole. Ils ne se regardèrent même pas. La voiture stationnée devant la boulangerie, Adrien demanda à son garde du corps de les laisser seuls dans le véhicule.

« Je suis désolé Marinette. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser. Parce que j'en aime une autre. » fit-il d'une petite voix. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as répondu mais je t'ai seulement et simplement embrasser parce que j'en avais envie. Et pas pour t'avouer des sentiments amoureux. C'était juste trop agréable pour que je m'arrête. Et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été suffisamment gentleman avec toi.»

'_Même si je dois mourir pour la protéger! Même si je dois mourir pour la protéger!_' Les paroles convaincues d'Adrien tournaient dans la tête de Marinette et tournaient si vite qu'elles l'étourdissaient. Elle se tassa sur elle-même. Adrien était amoureux d'une autre, pas d'elle. '_Même si je dois mourir pour la protéger!'_

« Tu, euh, embrasse souvent des filles comme ça? Je te demande ça, parce que je n'aurais jamais dit ça de toi mais je n'aurais jamais dit non plus que tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un. C'est Kagami? » chercha-t-elle.

« Non, il ne s'agit pas d'elle. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'embrasser des filles, non plus. Je sais juste que la fille que j'aime m'a déjà embrassé mais ce baiser, _ces baisers_, que nous venons d'échanger étaient les premiers dont je me souvienne et ils étaient comme les premiers pour moi. Et franchement, je ne les regrette qu'à moitié et j'en suis d'autant plus désolé.»

« Comment ça? Je ne comprends pas. Tu as oublié les autres? » éclaircie Marinette.

« J'ai eu ma part de temps effacé et volé par des akumas! Y compris mon premier vrai baiser, techniquement parlant. Mais, jusque là, je crois que j'ai eu la chance de n'être embrassé que par des personnes que j'aime. Je l'espère en tout cas. Je n'aimerais pas apprendre un jour que ce n'est pas le cas.»

« Des personnes que tu aimes? Tu aimes plusieurs personnes à la fois?» demanda timidement Marinette. Qu'entendait-il par là? Qui d'autres l'avait embrassé?

« Oui, tu sais, je t'aime aussi, bien sûr. Tu es mon amie. Tu es même ma confidente. Y'a des tas de choses que je te dis qu'à toi et que je ne dit à personne d'autre. Je t'aime aussi. Enfin, tu vois. Je t'aime toi, mais c'est avec elle que je veux être. En couple. Je veux être en couple avec elle mais, j'aimerais aussi passer du temps avec toi en ami. Du coup, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, voilà. J'ai peur que tu m'en veuille de l'avoir fait et que ça change les choses entre nous. Tu m'en veux?»

« Euh » Marinette pris le temps d'analyser ses sentiments. « Non, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour le baiser. Mais, » Elle pinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents puis répondit. « Moi, c'est avec toi que je veux être en couple. »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle ouvrit la portière et rentra chez elle.


	2. Le fromage des souris

Le fromage des souris

Adrien avait été si surprit lorsque Marinette avait déclaré à ChatNoir qu'elle était amoureuse de lui que cette surprise ne s'était pas dissipée.

Elle restait en lui d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas comment et pourquoi cette situation existait.

Pourquoi Marinette avait-elle des sentiments pour ChatNoir alors qu'elle n'en avait pas pour Adrien?

D'où venaient ces sentiments puisque lors de leur première vraie conversation, il lui avait confié ses sentiments pour Ladybug?

Peut-être venaient-ils de la générosité et de la compassion vivants dans le grand cœur de Marinette? Peut-être la détresse de son rejet avait-il fait fondre son cœur et que maintenant, elle éprouvait de la pitié pour lui?

Toujours est-il que plusieurs jours plus tard, il se questionnait encore sur cette réaction lorsqu'il était en sa présence.

Chaque jour en la voyant entrer en classe en étant tellement elle-même, il se demandait ce qu'elle avait vu en lui. Qu'est-ce que Marinette avait pu voir en ChatNoir qui l'ait poussé à lui déclarer son amour alors que personne encore n'avait jamais fait de déclaration à Adrien ou même à son alter ego?

Mais, autre fait étrange, lorsqu'il la revit pour la première fois en portant son masque, il sentit un coup au cœur.

Il la voyait (et sentait sa présence sans la voir) quotidiennement à l'école et selon une routine régulière mais fut très surpris en la découvrant dans la cuisine de cet homme.

C'était comme de découvrir un trésor dans un endroit où on ne s'y attendait pas. Et si Marinette était une chance que lui envoyait la vie, un signe? Un amour inattendu dans sa vie autrement prévisible?

Il regarda la petite-fille et le grand-père avec des yeux ronds, profitant qu'ils l'ignoraient au profit de leur discussion pour cacher son malaise. Pressé comme il l'était de protéger son identité, il profita de la première occasion pour s'excuser. Mais Monsieur Dupain le retint. : «Attendez, il nous faut un arbitre, pour juger lequel de ces deux pains est le meilleur.»

Il eut beau protester, il se retrouva devant deux miches de pain chaudes et appétissantes. De plus, il était coincé entre Marinette et cet homme.

Indécis, il se retrouva à goûter deux pains comme il avait rarement l'occasion d'en savourer. Comment pouvait-il des départager? Il n'était pas un expert. En leur faisant subir une épreuve peut-être. Lequel était le meilleur avec de la confiture?

Mais les deux compétiteurs réagir négativement à son idée : «C'est pas comme ça qu'on goûte le pain!» firent-ils à l'unisson. Bon, autant pour son idée de prononcer un jugement efficace, ne restait qu'à les complimenter individuellement.

Marinette s'apercevant qu'elle avait réagit de la même manière que son grand-père l'avait fait toute la journée et même durant le combat, éclata de rire pour elle-même et ChatNoir se joint à elle parce qu'être près d'elle le rendait heureux.

Il passa hâtivement au moment de les départager : «Ils sont très bons tous les deux, bien que différents. Celui-ci est traditionnel et il y a dans celui-là un petit goût qui le rends spécial.» et enchaîna ensuite avec une nouvelle tentative d'esquive : «Difficile de choisir mais là, je dois vraiment y aller.»

Il tenta quelques pas de course mais cette fois, c'est Marinette qui le retint désespérément.

«Attends!» fit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Baissant la tête en signe de découragement de pouvoir rester poli, il dressa l'oreille en entendant Marinette demander : «Est-ce que vos souris mangent du fromage, grand-père?»

«Bien sûr! Que pourraient-elles manger d'autres?»

Marinette poussait déjà ChatNoir à l'abri dans la salle de bain en répondant : «Des granulés et des fruits ou légumes, c'est meilleur pour leur santé.»

Adrien secoua la tête en perdant sa transformation. Cette fille était aussi têtue que Ladybug! Mais apparamment, elle avait de qui tenir!

À peine la plainte déchirante de Plagg pour sa collation s'éleva-t-elle dans la petite pièce, qu'une assiette avec un gros morceau de cheddar fut présentée par l'entre-baillement de la porte.

«Oh! Quelle adorable vision! Merci, merci, merci!» s'exclama Plagg en se jetant dessus sa gourmandise secrète.

Marinette rigola et répondit : «De rien! Bonne appétit!»

Adrien haussa les sourcils devant l'étrangeté de l'échange. Plagg aurait des explications à fournir plus tard. Est-ce que ce goinfre allait quémander de la nourriture à plus d'une maison comme un chat errant?

Adrien entendit un frottement contre la porte de la salle de bain et devina que c'était Marinettte. Il fut attendrit par le geste Elle restait près de lui et le protégeait d'une façon tout à fait adorable.

«Alors, c'est quoi le plan?» demanda-t-il parce qu'il était évident qu'il y en avait un.

«C'est l'anniversaire de mon père. Lui et grand-père sont en froid depuis avant ma naissance. Comme j'ai gagné mon pari avec le pain, Roland va venir à la fête... Et j'aimerais que tu viennes aussi.»

«J'aimerais bien, Marinette. Mais après ce qui s'est passé... Ton père a été akumatisé par ma faute.»

«Grand-père a été akumatisé par la mienne aujourd'hui. Je me suis fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre pour lui parler.» avoua-t-elle avec des remords dans la voix.«Merci de l'avoir ramené.» fit-elle sincèrement. «Je crois simplement que c'est le bon jour pour les réconciliations y comprit entre toi et mon père. C'est une bonne occasion pour pardonner et oublier.»

Un grand sourire couvrit le visage de ChatNoir. Cette fille était follement géniale!

000

En voyant les invités de sa fête, Tom Dupain tomba des nues et en laissa son rouleau à pâtisserie rouler au sol.

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses, la collation excellente et les taquineries contre Marinette et ChatNoir juste assez embarrassantes pour colorer d'un rouge très vif les joues de la fille de la famille et celles de son invité spécial.

Alors que les quatre adultes en étaient à se rappeler avec nostalgie de l'époque où les deux hommes s'étaient disputés, ChatNoir donna un coup d'épaule dans celle de Marinette : «On va admirer le couché du soleil?» proposa-t-il en toute simplicité.

Déposant tous les deux les restes du gâteau d'anniversaire, ils montèrent une marche après l'autre tous les étages de la boulangerie pour aller s'appuyer contre la balustrade du balcon.

«Je crois que je te dois aussi des excuses.» dit-il «Pour la manière dont j'ai répondu à tes sentiments. J'ai l'impression d'être le pire des idiots pour avoir repoussé une fille formidable comme toi.»

«Quoi? Le grand ChatNoir oserait-il daigner poser les yeux sur l'humble personne que je suis?» plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais loin d'embarquer dans son jeu, ChatNoir attrapa ses mains entre les siennes pour lui montrer qu'il était sincère.

«Je sais surtout que si, comme ton grand-père, j'avais dû être akumatisé pour te connaître, j'aurais trouvé que ça en valait la peine.»

«Chat, je... quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchit longtemps avant. C'était vraiment spontané. Mais je ressent définitivement quelque chose pour toi.»

«Tant mieux, parce que même si j'en aime aussi une autre, je ne peux pas nier que mon cœur bât à toute vitesse en ce moment.»

«Je comprends tout à fait, tu sais. Je comprends les doutes et les difficultés.» l'encouragea-t-elle.

«Est-ce que tu comprends aussi-» ChatNoir n'eut pas le temps de lui demander si elle comprenait son envie de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient déjà capturé les siennes avec très peu d'intention de les laisser partir un jour.


	3. Prendre le temps de bien faire les chose

«Tu échoueras encore...»

«...parce que tu as oublié un détail.»

Adrien ne laissait Plagg lui glisser un mot qu'à l'occasion. De loope en loope, le message de son si persistent kwami avait finit par se faire un chemin dans le cerveau obstiné d'Adrien.

Il était Aspik depuis plus d'un mois. En continu. Sans dormir. Sans manger.

Bien sûr, son corps n'en avait pas besoin mais Adrien se souvenait de toutes les journées, de chacune des heures qui passaient.

Il savait exactement combien de fois il avait remonté le temps avec son bracelet. Combien de fois il avait échoué, combien de fois Desesperata lui avait enlevé Ladybug.

Mais évidemment, la présence de la fille de ses rêves près de lui était un réconfort. Elle l'avait choisit lui!

C'était finalement la preuve de sa confiance, une reconnaissance comme il en attendait depuis si longtemps. Il avait finalement l'impression d'avoir mérité sa place à ses côtés puisqu'elle l'avait validé. Mais le temps passait, et il se rendait bien compte par lui-même que ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Mais, il devait bien y avoir un moyen de réussir, une donnée de l'équation qu'il n'avait pas prit en compte.

Alors que Plagg ne l'avait plus distrait de ses stratégies depuis au moins une semaine, Adrien s'arrêta de courir.

Il venait de perdre Ladybug une fois de plus dans une tentative qui avait durée à peine trente secondes.

Jetant un œil autour de lui depuis l'arrière du camion de glace où il s'abritait, Adrien glissa son regard sur la rue parisienne où il _vivait_ pratiquement depuis six semaines.

«Ok. Je t'écoute. Tu as toute mon attention.» se résigna-t-il à faire face à son kwami.

«Adrien. Tu es un bon héros. Tu _es _fort, vif, intelligent. Et tu _es_ généreux. Mais si tu es prêt à offrir ta vie pour celle que tu aimes, tu es aussi très têtu et ça aussi c'est une bonne chose. Tu as des qualités différentes de celles de Ladybug et aussi différentes de celles des autres porteurs.»

«Tu sais que tu as moins de deux minutes?» fit Aspik en indiquant son bracelet.

Adrien n'en pouvait plus de ce combat interminable. Il souhaitait continuellement que le prochain lapse soit le bon et que ce soit enfin le moment où sa partenaire et lui aurait gagné.

Il ne s'était arrêté que parce qu'il pensait que peut-être Plagg aurait un idée de génie pour lui.

«C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire, Adrien. Tu dois bien faire les choses. Ne te précipites pas. Qu'importe s'il te faut une loope ou deux pour faire des recherches sur l'akumatisée ou la situation dans son ensemble, à la suivante, tu as une meilleure stratégie. Et qu'importe si tu t'arrêtes durant le temps d'un retour en arrière pour parler avec la fille de ton cœur. Même si c'est un peu égoïste. Tu es fondamentalement ChatNoir, un _bon_ chat noir. Et les chats noirs ont besoin d'un peu de motivation personnelle pour se sentir concerné. C'est ce qui les rends plus forts. Alors, si tu souhaites être Aspik pour cette mission, alors soit-le, mais fait-le en utilisant tes propres forces.»

Adrien baissa un œil sur son poignet. Il hocha la tête et se prépara à retourner en arrière.

«Merci pour ton conseil, Plagg. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un vision si large. Je te voyais plutôt 'ici et maintenant' comme personne.» commenta-t-il d'abord.

«Un bon chasseur sait tenir compte de son entourage et attendre le bon moment pour sauter sur sa proie.» récita la petite créature noire.

Le ricanement lumineux d'Adrien n'existait déjà plus lorsqu'il fut de retour dans les égoûts à ses côtés à elle.

«On a cinq minutes devant nous. Dans l'intervale, tu peux revenir en arrière autant de fois que tu veux mais av-» lui expliquait la voix chaude de Ladybug.

«Sass, détransformation.» Adrien l'interrompit-il.

«Adrien?» s'étonna l'héroïne.

«Ça ne fonctionnera pas.» lui apprit-il. «Je suis flatté au delà des mots que tu m'ait choisit comme porteur mais je ne suis pas celui de la seconde chance. Je laisse les sentiments et les émotions guider mon jugement et j'échoue. Parce que je t'aime. Et parce que je ne peux penser qu'à te le dire à travers chacun des retours en arrière que je fais.»

Les aveux d'Adrien l'avait rendu émotif et Ladybug aussi l'était maintenant.

Plus d'une fois depuis le début de sa transformation lui avait-elle donné des signes de son ouverture pour lui. Elle était plus proche. Et elle avait accepté sa fleur.

Mais venait-il de tout détruire et de faire une erreur qu'il ne pourrais pas effacer cette fois?

«Je suis désolé, mais je cherchais depuis des mois une occasion de te le dire et cela a prit le dessus sur tout le reste.»

Marinette réalisa alors qu'elle avait fait la même chose. Elle voulait tant avoir un contact positif avec Adrien qu'elle avait finit par elle-même ramener cette situation avec l'akumatisée entre eux.

«Moi aussi, je voulais depuis longtemps trouver le bon moment pour te parler.» lui assura-t-elle, sa main sur son avant bras. «Seulement, le bon moment ne s'est jamais présenté.»

«Si cette expérience m'a apprit quelque chose» suggéra Adrien. «C'est qu'il faut savoir s'arrêter et créer soi-même les moments nécessaires pour bien faire les choses.» dit-il en réalisant que ça avait marché. Le fardeau dans sa tête et sur son cœur qui l'aveuglait et le poussait à foncer pour une nouvelle seconde chance se discipait.

«Est-ce que tu trouverais trop impoli de ma part de m'inviter chez toi pour qu'on prenne le temps de discuter?» demanda-t-elle timidement.

Adrien l'observa attentivement. Une Ladybug timide, il trouvait cela adorable. Vraiment adorable.

«Je t'attendrai!» assura-t-il spontanément.

L'un comme l'autre avait comprit le sous-entendu dans la voix d'Adrien. Il attendrait toujours Ladybug, le temps qu'il faudrait.

«C'est un rendez-vous alors.» souffla la jeune femme même si ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens.

Pour eux cela en avait.

Parce qu'il était son destin et parce que son être le poussait vers elle.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, une attirance aussi forte que la gravité terrestre les rapprocha l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent.

Ce baiser fut à la fois doux et suffisamment fort pour faire trembler la terre sous leurs peids et il transportait tellement de promesses.

Mais, ils se séparèrent rapidement parce que ce baiser était d'une rare qualité et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être long pour être bon.

Sitôt ensuite, ils furent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parce que s'ils partageaient de l'adoration pour l'autre, ils éprouvaient aussi de la tendresse.

«Je te laisse.» fit-il au bout d'un moment. «Tu as toujours un akuma à attraper.»

«Adrien, tu pourrais faire un nouvel essaie maintenant.» suggéra-t-elle en lui présentant le bracelet du serpent.

«Je pourrais, mais je préfère bien faire les choses. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Mais ce miraculous n'est pas le mien.» Il recula mais Ladybug avait encore autre chose à dire.

«Adrien, les autres héros, je les ai choisit parce qu'ils étaient parfaits pour les circonstances. C'est la première fois que je fais un choix égoïste en te choisissant.» avoua-t-elle les yeux brillants. «Et je pense que peut-être, si ce miraculous n'est pas le tien, c'est qu'il est possible que tu n'en ai pas besoin pour être un héros.»

Adrien était déjà amoureux de cette fille. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui retourne ne cœur de cette façon mais se sentir aimé était quelque chose dont il avait grandement besoin. Il avait tout à coup l'impression d'avoir finalement fait ce qu'il fallait.

«C'est ce que je souhaiterais de tout mon cœur, être libre d'aider mon prochain. Ta confiance me touche mais pour l'instant, ce que tu vois en moi n'est encore qu'un rêve que je ne peux pas accomplir sans aide. Peut-être qu'un jour tu trouveras quel est mon miraculous.»


End file.
